narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Bingo Book
'THE GLOBAL BINGO BOOK.' The Bingo Book (手配書) is owned by Chunin+ and ANBU Black Op members of the major shinobi villages. It is quite possible for a S-Rank Criminal to possess a Bingo Book had they obtained this book prior to leaving their respective village or if the said S-Rank Criminal managed to steal a book from a foreign shinobi. Due to S-Rank Criminal being considered dangerous, it is wise to keep these books out of their hands at all cost in order to prevents secrets from being exploited. The sole purpose of the Bingo Book is to keep track of all ninja who could pose a threat to the major villages based on their "hazard level". All characters that are either S-Rank Criminal or Jonin+ are featured in the Bingo Book, with S-ranks located at the very top. Village ninja, Wanderers, and S-rank Criminals are all under separate lists. It is vital for higher ranked shinobi to keep track of these potential threats in order to better prepare themselves, and their village, during times of turmoil. Due to this, each page features not only an image of the "hazardous ninja" but also includes their name, details regarding their appearance, a basic description of why they pose a threat, their bounty, and any additional notes that trackers need to be aware of. Please PM Osamu with your desired synopsis as well as any updates to your bounty (if necessary). TRACKING DOWN YOUR TARGET Players wishing to pursue player characters in the Bingo Book must write a post explaining the details of how they located that target unless otherwise stated by the target in question: For example, Shin has the ability to waive the investigation requirement to find him if he so chooses. Keep in mind that investigations will be held to a rigorous standard: discoveries that make no sense or force extremely out of character actions on the target will be denied. It is best to include actual topics and actual actions taken by that player character within your investigation thread(s). Note that hunting down a high-ranking village nin, such as to acquire their doujutsu, can have other IC consequences, as their place in the BB does not grant you immunity from any punishments that their comrades may dish out. 'RULES' *Player characters located in the Bingo Book are not ‘forced’ into combat situations. They have the opportunity to flee at any time and may successfully escape, as logic dictates. *There are rank limits. Must be at least a Chunin to S-Rank shinobi. Keep in mind, however, that the ranks of these ninja are highly indicative of their power level, and lower ranks may find themselves summarily outmatched. *There are no group limits. Want to round up a posse and go get yourself a criminal? Do it! The more the merrier. 'REWARDS' *Upon killing a player character, the character that dealt the final blow will be awarded any legendary items in the deceased’s possession. *All players involved in killing a player character listed in the Bingo Book receive 3x EXP/MP (each player selects which once the kill has been made) according to the target’s rank. Therefore, if a team of C-Rank Genin kill an A-Rank Jounin, they receive 3x the EXP rewarded for an A-Rank mission. *Players may harvest the kekkei genkai from deceased player characters provided they have the tools, skills, and requisite knowledge to do so. *Player characters located in the Bingo Book that enter a village must accept the first challenge issued to them regardless of rank differences or number differences. This rule is voided in the event that the player character in question has received some form of diplomatic immunity from that village’s Kage. In addition to the Skill point reward, everything a S-Rank Criminal has a bounty that stems from their status and increases as they perform criminal acts. The nukenin's account will list their specific bounty, which is calculated using the categories below. The bounty is split among all players that participated in killing the S-Rank Criminal. So while it might be helpful to team up with others in order to tackle that S-Rank nukenin, be aware that all of the bonus from the bounty will be split between all of you - and if the number is not perfectly divisible, it will be rounded by decimal point (math rules). The bounty categories are as follows: RANK: A shinobi's rank is often reflective of their skill, strength and experience - always be cautious of the rank of your target! *C-Rank - 5 *B-Rank - 10 *A-Rank - 15 *S-Rank - 20 NINJA TYPE: It is important to know the various attributes of your target, as in these traits lies the secrets of many shinobi. *Clan - 10 *Kekkei Genkai - 20 *Legendary Weapon - 30 *Kinjutsu - 30 *Jinchuuriki - 50 JOB HISTORY: The total number of missions one has participated in is reflective of their felonious (or heroic) behaviour, and therefore all recorded missions/crimes stack as the ninja becomes more well-known throughout the ninja world. *D-Rank Missions - 2 *C-Rank Missions - 4 *B-Rank Missions - 6 *A-Rank Missions - 10 *S-Rank Missions - 15 Global Bingo Book List SUPER-VILLIAN/SUPER-HERO: These are crimes that go above and beyond that of normal criminal shenanigans. To be eligible for these bounty increases a S-Rank Criminal has to have proof in the form of a link to a thread where a OC has commit such heinous acts! On the flip side, if a ninja defends against such an attack, they gain the equivalent bounty. *Terrorism: Destroying important Village Building (stickied) - 20 *Terrorism: Attacking Village Gates - 25 *Terrorism: Breaching Village Gates/Walls without permission - 25 *Terrorism: Destroying Kage's Residence - 50 *Kidnapping: Genin Exp. - 10 *Kidnapping: Chūnin Special Jōnin - 20 *Kidnapping: Jōnin Master - 30 *Kidnapping: Kage Kage 40 *Theft: Stealing Village Secret Justu - 20 *Murder: Any Genin Exp. - 10 *Murder: Any Chūnin Special Jōnin - 20 *Murder: Any Jōnin Master - 30 *Murder: Kage Sennin - 60 If a village ninja or wanderer opts to capture a criminal instead of killing them, they will receive different rewards as dictated in the Crime & Punishment Guide. 'PERSONAL BINGO BOOKS' In addition to the global Bingo Book, all players are granted access to a Personal Bingo book. Rather than have it filled with information that is published to all shinobi, they are able to use it to take notes on information that they gather about other player characters. Whenever your character learns something about somebody else's, you are able to use this information later on. However, rather than having the staff keep tabs on the information that is written in everybody's personal bingo books, everybody will be able to add the information themselves. However, next to every entry in their book, they must link to the thread in which their character learned/gained this information. If no such link is able to be provided, the entry will be deemed void. Be aware that other players will be able to steal your personal bingo book and gain the information written within it if you aren't careful. This includes if you are killed or knocked unconscious, as they will be able to search for the item and take it. If you acquire somebody else's bingo book, you are permitted to quote from the other person's bingo book thread to post in your own - but you cannot alter that information in any way, nor should you be adding to that specific book.